Crazy Love
by Tsuuna-chan
Summary: ¿Qué pasará cuando estos dos se den cuenta de lo que les gusta?


**¡Hola! Sí, hace mucho que no escribo… Y a lo mejor preferíais que continuara otros fics, pero bueno, los continuare en breve. **

**P.D: Este fic es yaoi (Pero no soy gay, solo me apetecía escribirlo) Endou y Gouenji y tienen 15 años.**

**-Kreysy Love!**

Esa noche, había lluvia de estrellas, y todos en el Raimon se preparaban para la noche.

Todos iban formales, excepto Fudou, que llevó una gorra rosa, una camiseta verde, un chaquetón de plumas amarillas, un pantalón corto de un lado y largo de otro de los 7 colores del espectro y unos zapatos de la era Medieval grises fosforitos.

Aki, estaba algo rara, ya que Endou ya casi no se juntaba con Gouenji y viceversa.

¿Se habrán peleado estos dos? Preguntaba para ella misma. Entonces, decidió ir a junto Endou y preguntarle directamente.

-¡Hola Endou! – Dijo ella

-¡Hola Aki! ¿Qué tal? – Pregunto inocente como siempre

-Bueno, yo venia a preguntarte una cosa… - Dijo nerviosa

-Dime

-Pues… ¿Qué te pasa con Axel? – Al acabar la frase, Endou se fue poniendo rojo lentamente.

-¿Eh? ¿A mi? ¡No, Nada! – Dijo Endou haciendo movimientos bruscos con los brazos.

-Endou… Sé que te pasa algo y me lo vas a acabar contando… - Dijo con cara de satisfacción.

-Vale… Pero vayamos a un sitio donde no nos oiga nadie. – Dijo más serio que nunca.

La llevo a dentro de la caseta del club y cerró con llave.

-Cuéntame, soy toda oídos.

-Bien… Pues lo que me pasa con él es que cada vez que lo veo, me pongo rojo y siento cosas que no sentí nunca, y me es imposible acercarme a él sin que sin querer le coja de la mano, aunque si estamos solos si que puedo estar normal con él y no me dice que le molesta ni nada parecido. ¿Qué crees que es, Aki?

-Pues Endou… Eres gay, y Gouenji también y estáis los dos enamorados pero ninguno se atreve a contárselo al otro. Idea un plan para que esta noche la lluvia de estrellas, la vea en tu casa.

-Pues no va a ser muy difícil porque mis padres están de vacaciones dos semanas. Y mientras caigan estrellas me declararé.

-¡Que bonito todo esto! – Dijo Aki feliz de tener dos amigos gays

Endou se acerca a Gouenji que está solo dando toque con el balón (Jugando al fútbol hasta de traje)

-¡Hola Endou! – Saludó Gouenji cuando vio que llegaba su 'amigo'

-¡Ho-Hola Goen-chan!

-¿Me has llamado Goen-chan…?

Endou se puso nervioso y decidió ir al grano

-Bueno, ¡Que mas dá! El caso es que quiero preguntarte algo… Verás, mis padres están 15 días de vacaciones y bueno, pensé que esos 15 días te podrías quedar en mi casa, para no aburrirnos… Ya hoy de paso que es la lluvia de estrellas, ¿La vemos juntos y ya mañana vas a por tus cosas? Lo caso es que vamos a tener que dormir en la misma cama… - Dijo Endou que no se creía haber dicho todos sin trabarse.

-Sí, me quedo contigo esos 15 días, no importa que tengamos que dormir juntitos.

_¡Guay! 15 días durmiendo en la misma cama de Endou!_- Pensó Gouenji con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Esa noche, ya con Gouenji en casa de Endou.

-Bueno Goen, va a empezar la lluvia ¿Subimos al tejado a verla?

-Sí, subamos que será mas… romántico…

Endou hizo como si no hubiera escuchado la última palabra. Pero se puso feliz de oírla.

Ya comenzó la lluvia, y Endou le dio la mano a Gouenji, quien al pasar cinco segundos, dijo suavemente – Me has dado la mano… - Endou se la soltó y Gouenji se pronunció de nuevo – Pero… No he dicho que me soltaras…- Endou se la volvió a dar y comenzó a hablar.

-Goen… así de traje estás muy guapo…

-Tú también Endou, y el pelo sin la cinta te queda mucho mejor.

-Gracias…

-…- Silencio incomodo por parte de Gouenji

-Goen… ¿Tú me quie…?

-Sh- Le cayó Gouenji poniéndole un dedo en la boca – Déjate llevar y te darás cuenta de cuanto te amo.

Gouenji se acercó a Endou, por fin tenía esos labios tan deseados al lado de los suyos, por unos momentos pensó que Endou no le iba a besar, pero en cuanto Gouenji junto sus labios con los del chico, Endou inmediatamente lo correspondió y mientras sus lenguas jugaban en sus cavidades bucales, ambos sentían una sensación de felicidad y placer inmensas.

Luego llegó el momento de dormir, esa noche hacía calor, o al menos ellos estaban muy calientes y decidieron dormir sin camiseta, y sin calzoncillos…

¿Qué pasaría esa noche y las 14 restantes?

THE END

**¡! Nunca pensé que fuera capaz de escribir un yaoi ;) ¡! **

**Bueno si os gusto, reviewadme (el vervo reviewar =3) jeje.**

**Pronto continuare el de 'La Soledad Muere Cuando Nace El Amor' y escribiré el tercer y último capítulo de 'Me Perdiste'**

**-Tsuna cree que no volverá a escribir yaoi x)-**

**Abuuuuuuur ¡!**


End file.
